When information/data is exchanged or transmitted/received between electronic devices, the electronic devices are normally connected by a cable. For example, when data such as images, music or the like is exchanged or transmitted/received between electronic devices such as computer apparatuses, the electronic devices may be connected by a general-purpose cable such as an AV (Audio Visual) cable, USB cable or the like. Alternatively, information/data may be exchanged or transmitted/received between electronic devices by using a wireless interface of wireless LAN, typified by IEEE802.11, or the like.
In addition, technology of performing data communication by using a mount that sends out a high-frequency signal as a static electromagnetic field is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-099235 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-131372. More specifically, a communication system disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-099235 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-131372 includes a transmitter having a transmission circuit unit that generates a high-frequency signal transmitting data and a mount that sends out the high-frequency signal as a static electromagnetic field and a receiver having the mount and a reception circuit unit that performs reception processing of the high-frequency signal received by the mount and further includes a surface wave transmission means that provides a surface wave transmission line that transmits a surface wave radiated from the mount in the transmitter with a low loss (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-099235) or a coupler having at least one transmitter-side mount to receive the high-frequency signal output from the mount by electrostatically coupling to the mount in the transmitter, a signal line that transmits the received high-frequency signal, and at least one receiver-side mount to output the high-frequency signal having been transmitted through the signal line by electrostatically coupling to the mount in the receiver (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-131372).